Dulce Conciencia
by Alice3960
Summary: Todos piensan que Harry Potter es huérfano y Albus Dumbledore asegura que el vive en casa de su familia materna. La verdad es que Harry vive feliz en un lugar muy alejado de sus parientes (o de casi todos), pero se siente solo, hasta que un buen día aprende que nunca estará solo, lo único es que el esperaba un apoyo... bueno... digamos que un poco diferente. AU. Pre-Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Dulce Conciencia**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: **Una pequeña probada de mi siguiente historia...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>: Así son las cosas.**

**.**

El mundo de los magos piensa que Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y Albus Dumbledore asegura fervientemente que el vive en casa de unos muggles, quienes lo quieren mucho, pero lo que Dumbledore no ha dicho es que el dejó a Harry con sus abominables tíos y su insoportable primo Dudley. La verdad es que Harry es feliz con su vida en un lugar muy alejado de sus familiares (o de casi toda su familia), pero se siente solo, hasta que un buen día entiende que nunca estará solo, lo único es que el esperaba un apoyo... bueno... digamos que un poco diferente, cosa que cambiará su vida para siempre.

Este extraño apoyo le explica todo sobre la magia, iniciando por su historia y acabando con la famosa profecía. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En los años siguientes aprenderá encantamientos, transfiguraciones, runas, etc... pero el no solo se limitará al lado de la llamada "luz", porque aprendió a las malas que los enemigos no se iban a contentar con aturdirlo y ya, y que estos enemigos no dudarían en matarlo en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, por lo que decidió adentrarse en las artes oscuras como oclumancia y legermancia, pociones ilegales y encantamientos olvidados.

Se convertirá en quien decida el destino del mundo mágico... el podrá decidir tener un mundo hecho de sombras donde el esté aterrorizando a las personas para estar por encima de todos, o un mundo de luz, donde el comparta el poder con sabiduría, y todo esto dependiendo de quién lo apoyará o traicionará en el futuro.

El tendrá una ayuda inesperada... aunque también algunos temibles contratiempos en el camino. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que tanto le han ocultado de su pasado y futuro.

Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico que se deje manipular fácilmente, y el no dejará que que las personas se olviden rápido de con quien se están metiendo: con el famoso niño-que-vivió.


	2. Chapter 1

**La Dulce Conciencia**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: **Siento que este primer capítulo es un poco aburrido y lento, pero prometo que va a mejorar en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero muchos reviews, eh!

Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, pero solo de esas críticas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>: Harry; su vida y un poco de "eso".**

**.**

Harry Potter se consideraba a si mismo una persona extraña y diferente, y no solo porque sus tíos le recordaran diario que era un _freak_, también estaba el hecho de que el se veía a si mismo de esta manera por todas las cosas raras y misteriosas que pasaban a su alrededor, y por más que quisiera explicar a la hora del regaño estas extrañas situaciones, el preocupado Harry no encontraba respuestas, pero pronto el podría hacer estas cosas raras por propia voluntad.

De hecho el encontró que la voluntad es una cosa súper importante a la hora de aprender ciertas cosas...

El vivía con sus tíos maternos y su primo en el número 4 de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey. Tío Vernon Dursley era la persona mas gorda y violenta que te puedas encontrar, y su única preocupación en la vida eran sus "perfectos taladros" y lo detestable que era su sobrino, y eso a Harry le preocupaba, ya que si el tuviera un hobby, que no incluyera molestar a Harry, no estaría respirando en la nuca de Harry viendo cuando este equivocaba para, en el segundo que se necesitara, castigarlo de la manera más horrible que se le ocurriera...

Por otro lado, tía Petunia Dursley-antes-Evans no era el ángel inocente que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, aparentar ante los vecinos. Tratando de ser la ama de casa perfecta, Petunia se dedicaba a quedarse todo el día en casa haciendo lo que ella decía que era "limpiar la casa" aunque le dejaba todo el trabajo a Harry, causando que su tía, por no tener nada que hacer, se encargara de hacerle trabajar tanto, que al día siguiente Harry no se podía sentar derecho por el dolor de espalda.

Tía Petunia se preocupaba mucho por como la demás gente veía a su familia, y también se preocupaba de lo que los vecinos pudieran decir de su trato a Harry, por lo que se encargó de difundir a todas las personas que quisieran escuchar, que Harry era un delincuente, ladrón y drogadicto para justificar sus acciones abusivas, que, según su opinión, el merecía por todas las molestias causadas a su "preciosa familia", y a Harry no podría importarle menos, ya que aunque quisiera tener amigos (o tener algún contacto con algún niño de su edad) su "querido" primo, notase el sarcasmo, ya se encargaba de pegarle a todo el que se acercase a el, causando que nadie de la escuela (o casi nadie) le hablara.

Y hablando de su "querido" primo Dudley Dursley, quien era el mismo demonio en persona... Este tenía la curiosa necesidad de parecerse a sus padres en todo lo posible, incluyendo golpes e insultos, y como le preocupaba que sus amigos (o cualquier otro niño) no siguieran sus pasos, creó, como regla tácita general, que cualquier persona que tratara bien a Harry iba a tener una vida muy mala.

Su "querido" primo siempre lo perseguía por el vecindario hasta que Harry se cansaba y tropezaba, lo que no era muy común porque su primo se aburría muy rápido de perseguirlo y buscaba otra víctima, o terminaba con un Harry atrapado debido a correr lento por los golpes de su tío, pero aparte de eso, en realidad el era muy rápido y ágil.

Harry tenía un secreto y no quería que nadie lo descubriese, ya que el estaba seguro de que si los Dursleys lo adivinasen, lo que no era probable, ya que ellos no estaban para tales tonterías extrañas, lo meterían en una jaula, lo venderían a un laboratorio, lo abrirían, le sacarían las tripas... Y todo eso solo para ver el porqué, de su extraña situación.

La otra opción que ellos tenían era enviarlo a un orfanato, pero ellos no se atreverían con la amenaza de hacer de nuevo "eso"...

Si Harry fuera una persona normal, entendería a sus parientes que tanto miedo tienen de el, pero como el no es normal, no le encuentra sentido a todas las absurdas ideas que ellos tienen de sus capacidades.

Vamos a poner un ejemplo: Sus tíos creían que cuando a el se le antojara, podía, en cualquier momento, hacer estallar una enorme tormenta hecha de girasoles. Otro ejemplo de sus ideas es la que tuvieron cuando Harry, caminando, se tropezó enfrente de la casa de Arabella Figg, Dudley se empezó a burlar, y solo porque los gatos de la anciana atacaron y encimaron en Dudley, este dijo que Harry podía controlar a toda clase de animales, hasta personas, lo cual, si veías a sus tíos, era lo mismo.

Pero esto no fue tan malo, ya que la hermana de Vernon, Marjorie Dursley, quien se dedicaba a criar bulldogs, dejó de ir a visitarlos en cuanto Vernon le avisó sobre el tema de "posesión a animales" según las palabras de Petunia.

De hecho esto alegró a Harry durante varios meses, porque, en base a sus memorias, un perro de Mr. Marge, como el la llamaba en privado, llamado Ripper, lo persiguió por el jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive toda la noche hasta que el consiguió escapar gracias a un árbol muy alto que por suerte el perro no pudo trepar, aunque viendo lo rabioso que era el perro, el no dudaba que pudiera volar, porque parecía que podía transformarse en lo que se necesitara con tal de morder a Harry.

Pero esas eran las menores de sus preocupaciones...

Ahorita su mayor preocupación es averiguar como podía hacer estas cosas extrañas, y ya que estamos en eso, también aprender a controlarlo, porque a nadie le iba a afectar que el asustara a sus parientes un poco, ¿o sí?, y en el peor de los casos, esto podía ayudarle a sobrevivir en la calle, porque el ni loco que iba a un orfanato, donde seguro nadie podría apreciar su maravillosa presencia.

Por otro lado... En la televisión de su primo están anunciando sobre un grupo de ladrones profesionales que acaban de robar una tienda importante en el centro de Inglaterra, y aunque no tenga nada que ver con el , para Harry es una oportunidad, porque justo en este momento que están tan ocupados, nadie se va a dar cuenta de que una caja de galletas desapareció, y nadie se va a dar cuenta de que Harry no pidió un poco de comida después de pasar un día sin comida.

Ultimamente a Harry lo habían tratado un poco mejor ya que sus familiares tenían todavía presente la amenaza de "eso", y "eso" a Harry le divertía enormemente, porque "eso" no le costaba casi nada porque estaba practicamente incluido en su personalidad, de hecho la semana pasada el pudo pasar todo un día sin trabajar porque tenía un tobillo roto, y esto no se debía para nada a que sus parientes cuidaban de su salud, ni a amenazas, en cierta forma, no, esto se debía a que Harry se había quejado, muy fuertemente cabe añadir, en medio del supermercado diciendo que sentía que se estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante, y, como siempre pasaba con su adorable personalidad, todas las personas de su alrededor (principalmente mujeres) corrían para ver que estaba mal con ese niño tan lindo.

¡La verdad es que el podía con solo unas cuantas palabras hacer creer a cualquier persona, aunque esa persona lo odiara, que era el caballero perfecto que todos querían para su hija! Y no importaban mucho los esfuerzos que Petunia trataba de hacer, porque nunca lograba que los adultos creyeran que ese niño tan tímido y humilde podía ser un bandido en encubierto, ya que mas de uno aseguraba que Harry no podía matar ni a una mosca.

Si, Harry creía que era bueno tener algunos trucos bajo la manga para cualquier situación, y según calculaba, "eso" siempre haría efecto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2**: Y esto fue todo por hoy, antes tenía en otra cuenta otras historias... pero abandoné esa cuenta e inicié un nuevo perfil, y... ¡Este capítulo es la inauguración de esta nueva cuenta!

Besos


End file.
